1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which controls vibration, such as vibration caused by hand vibration or the like, and more particularly to a logic chip which processes a signal for anti-shake control.
2. Related Art
In image capturing apparatuses such as video cameras and digital still cameras, there has been a demand to prevent poor images caused by blurring of a subject image resulting from vibration, typically due to hand movement. In response to this demand, such apparatuses have come to be commonly provided with an “anti-shake” function. One known method for implementing an anti-shake function is by detecting vibration of the image capturing apparatus with respect to a subject, and, in response to the detected vibration, shifting and correcting an optical system (lens) or the like using a motor. See, for example, JP 7-23277 A, JP 10-213832 A, and JP 11-187308 A.
The above-listed references disclose the use of a microcomputer for signal processing performed for computing a correction amount in accordance with the vibration. The use of a microcomputer for signal processing is advantageous in that various types of processing operations can be achieved by a single microcomputer. On the other hand, there are problems that, because the processing rate of a microcomputer decreases as the volume of signal processing increases, performing the processing required by the microcomputer in order to achieve higher functionality is more difficult in apparatuses provided with an anti-shake function.
While integrating dedicated signal processing circuits (dedicated circuits) can effectively increase the processing rate, such integration of dedicated circuits requires redesign of the dedicated circuits each and every time the apparatus design is changed, and therefore significantly and undesirably increases manufacturing costs.